Loveless Junai Virus
by XxEtsuko-yaoixX
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke entretiennent une relation plutôt étrange, mais rien ne semble les gêner jusqu'au jour où un de leur camarde découvre ce lien qui les unis.  Là, tout va se compliquer et les secrets vont être dévoilés.


**Résumé:** Naruto et Sasuke entretiennent une relation plutôt étrange, mais rien ne semble les gêner jusqu'au jour où un de leur camarade découvre ce lien qui les unis. Là, tout va se compliquer et les secrets vont être dévoilés. _(Résumé de Passion-Fruitée)_

**Disclamer:** L'histoire en fait vient d'un manga yaoi qui ne m'appartient pas. Malgré la qualité du dessin que je trouve médiocre, j'ai adoré l'histoire, et je vous la présente à ma façon. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus mais à notre cher Masashi Kishimoto. Et oui! Je suis une sale copieuse qui ne sait rien faire par soi même.

_Loveless_

-Naruto... _Tu m'aimes n'est-ce-pas ? Veux-tu mourir avec moi ?_

Nous nous trouvions sur le toit du lycée, une fine grille de fer nous séparant. Dos à moi je ne voyais que ses magnifiques cheveux roses virevoltant au vent, ses jolies formes que je ne pouvais qu'admirer, sa jupe trop courte lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, alors qu'un vide incertain lui faisait face. Je devinais qu'elle était en train de pleurer, car des spasmes et des reniflements sonores envahissaient le silence. Alors que d'un pas peu rassuré elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la mort, je l'interpellai. Coupée dans son élan, elle sursauta, manquant de faire un faux pas faux pas qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Elle agrippa ses doigts au grillage. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Naruto...

Peu rassurée, elle se retourna, s'agrippant fermement aux grilles, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Enfin face à moi, elle leva les yeux, ses orbes émeraudes me fixant d'un regard mouillé.

_-Tu m'aime__s__ n'est-ce-pas ?_

Comme un enfant prit sur le fait, je baissais les yeux, paniqué, n'osant dire mot. Je me mordis la joue, attendant la sentence.

_-Veux-tu mourir avec moi ?_

_Comme si elle m'invitait à sortir avec elle, elle m'a dit ça l'air de rien._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_L'un peut faire l'amour sans amour._

Désert. Comme ce lycée, nous seuls habitant ces couloirs. Enfouis dans une des immenses salles, nous faisions ''l'amour''. Son sexe dans ma bouche, je l'engloutis y infligeant des vas et vient cadencés. Sa main dans mes cheveux, il régulait mes mouvements. Seul le bruit des sucions régnait dans la salle, rendant la scène quelque peu gênante et tendue. Il pourlécha sa lèvre supérieure avec un sourire cynique, avant de resserrer son emprise sur mes cheveux et enfoncer une dernière fois, plus profondément, son intimité entre mes lèvres. Le liquide gicla au fond de ma gorge, manquant de m'étouffer. Je réussis tout de même à avaler son sperme. Amer. Une grimace déforma mes traits, je le vis sourire de nouveau. Je n'y fis pas attention, déboutonnant ma chemise et m'installant sur une des nombreuses tables ornant la classe, dos à la fenêtre. Il passa un doigt sur ma lèvre inférieure, essuyant le reste de sperme, avant de s'attaquer directement à mon cou. Il aspira ma peau, la mordilla, la lécha, me laissant sa marque rouge, m'identifiant comme sien, car j'étais sien. Il s'apprêtait à défaire mon pantalon quand soudain, quelque peu interloqué, je vis la porte de la salle s'ouvrir lentement. Mon cœur manqua un battement, alors que j'agrippai la main de mon partenaire, l'empêchant de continuer sa quête. Devant moi se profilait un jeune garçon, les yeux écarquillés, un air dégouté marquant son visage.

Merde.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_-Hey, on s'est fait prendre. C'est mauvais non ?_

Ses cheveux noirs, sa peau écarlate, ses yeux sombres, ses lèvres charnues, sa carrure fine, svelte et pourtant musclée. Beau. Un mot qui lui allait si bien. Je ne pouvais que l'admirer pour ça. Et encore ce jour-là, tous les deux, une cigarette à la bouche, sur ce maudit toit, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du sien. Je ne pouvais que l'admirer. Je ne m'en rendais pas bien compte en réalité.

Je soupirai, crachant la fumée.

_-Quelqu'un nous a vu en train de le faire!_

Je tirai une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette. L'admirant encore et encore. Le vent frais fit virevolter ses cheveux, créant des vagues obscures sur le bleu nostalgique du ciel. Je _la _comprenais. Il était si magnifique. Son amour pour lui, je le comprenais. Je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui.

_-Il va y avoir des rumeurs. _Ricanai-je.

Il me jaugea du regard, comme à son habitude. _Lui_, debout contre le grillage, moi, assis au pied de la porte. Encore une fois, il trouvait une façon de me dominer. Il cligna des yeux. J'élargis mon sourire:

_-Que vas-tu faire, cher étudiant model_ U-chi-ha _?_

Soupirant, il croisa les bras sur son torse fin. Un rictus faisant office de grimace sur son joli visage me fit frémir. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

_-Aucune importance._ Inari _ne vas pas cafter._

Un sourcil se leva. Que voulait-il dire?

_-Qu'est-ce-que ça signifie?_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Hey! Uzumaki!

Une voix s'éleva de la salle de classe. On m'appelle ? Je tournai la tête, pour voir mon ami Shikamaru me faire signe de venir. D'un pas leste je m'approchais et fus surpris de voir cacher derrière lui le garçon qui avait assisté à l'une de nos coucheries, à moi et Sasuke. Il me fixa d'un air déterminé. Je fermai les yeux, tout en soupirant, tournai les talons et lui fis signe.

-Viens!

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

-Naruto-Kun! _S'il te plait, peux-tu rompre avec Sasuke-sempai ?_

Les ombres des feuilles sur sa peau pâle cachaient son expression intimidée. La tête baissée, son attention reportée exclusivement sur ses doigts s'entremêlant entre eux, il déglutit difficilement. De quoi avait-il peur?

-Naruto-kun!

Le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé mon nom me fit sursauter.

-Oui ? Lui répondis-je, souriant, comme à mon habitude.  
><em>-S'il te plait, peux-tu rompre avec Sasuke-sempai ?<em>

Il inspira profondément avant de continuer:

_-Je... l'apprécie vraiment._

Les yeux exorbités, j'approchai ma cigarette de ma bouche, le coude posé sur ma cuisse avant d'y appuyer ma tête. A mon tour d'être inquiet. Dans une remarque très intelligente, quoique peu étonnant de ma part, je lui répondis:

_-Mais... c'est un homme!_

Ses dents se serrèrent.

_-Personne n'est plus cool que Sasuke-sempai. Même en __tant__ qu'homme je l'apprécie. Naruto-kun... Tu es un homme également... Vous êtes... tous les deux des hommes... Mais... vous faites des choses... comme ça..._

La fin de sa phrase commençait à devenir incertaine, comme s'il se perdait dans son raisonnement. Je le coupai, ne supportant plus ses divagations.

_-Tu l'apprécie__s__ de cette façon?_

Je le vis relever la tête, bien plus déterminé qu'au début de notre conversation.

_-Je l'apprécie, c'est tout. Je ne plaisante pas._

Des menaces. Je pouffai, me levant du banc où nous siégions.

_-Relaxe. Nous ne sommes qu'ami__s__ d'enfance._

Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis se mettre debout à son tour, fixant mon dos de ses grands yeux brun. Ses orbes affichaient une profonde colère.

_-Alors pourquoi étiez-vous en train de..._me cria-t-il.

Si naïf. Je me mis à rire nerveusement.

_-C'est de la « compensation »._

Mon sourire s'agrandit, emplissant mon cœur d'une joie nostalgique, ne comprenant pas moi-même cette incroyable sensation. Tous ces souvenirs amers me rendaient étrangement heureux. Comme si je devenais fou.  
>Courbant mon cou, j'observai le bleu pâle du ciel, des nuages informes le parsemaient et un vent frais faisait danser mes cheveux. Je soupirai, mes lèvres se désarmant de leurs courbes fines, mon visage redevenait morne.<p>

_-J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible à Sasuke,..._

Une boule enfla au fond de ma gorge.

_-Alors j'utilise mon corps pour le « repayer. »_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Je posai ma tête sur les carreaux blancs et froids, détendant mes muscles dans l'eau limpide et chaleureuse. Nos deux regards convergèrent, liés, une lueur de défi les transperçant, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Nos jambes se frôlèrent dans le milieu étroit. Tu coupes l'échange, plongeant tes yeux dans un de tes livres. Un soupire m'échappa.

_-Aujourd'hui,_ Inari _est venu me parler._

Comme toujours je lançai la conversation.

_-Ah!_  
><em>-Il a dit qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup et qu'il ne plaisante pas.<em>

Tu ne me répondis pas. J'insistai:

-Sasuke... _Tu as couché avec ce gosse ?_

Tu levas enfin les yeux vers moi.  
><em>-Quoi t'es jaloux?<em>  
><em>-Arrête de déconner! <em>_Hors__ de question! _Rétorquai-je sur l'offensive

Tu t'approchas, attrapa de tes doigts mon menton, et demanda:

_-Pourquoi's'que tu penses que j'ai couché avec d'autre gars ?_  
><em>-Idiot! Je suis un gars aussi!<em>  
><em>-Tu es ma femme...<em>

Comme pour clore la conversation, il captura mes lèvres des siennes, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux.

_-Tu es ma femme!_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Notre sexe a de la « haine » mais aucun « amour »._

_-Tout va bien, je t'aime._

Nos mains liées à jamais. Notre sang confondu. Nos regards connectés. Nous n'étions qu'un. Enfin.

_-Je mourrais avec toi!_

Heureux, je l'étais. Tout ce qu'elle avait eu à dire, c'était qu'elle m'aimait. Affreux mensonge. Elle n'était que mensonge. Dans son sourire je ne pouvais lire sa fausse joie. Et moi si naïf, je croyais.

_-Nouons les liens de la fatalité autour de nos doigts._

Un fil invisible noué autour de nos auriculaires, ses reflets rouges assortis au liquide carmin affluant de nos poignets ciselés. Les liens de l'amour.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Mes yeux papillonnèrent. Encore ces douloureux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. J'inspirai profondément. Ma tête me tournait. Quelques fourmis envahissaient mes doigts et des vertiges me tordaient l'esprit. J'avais horriblement mal au cul. Le regard perdu, je tentai de me localiser: Sur le sol une chemise s'étendait de tout son long, une couverture se tenant à ses côtés, moi-même étendu sur un lit. Je sentis une présence au-dessus de moi.

-Naruto, ça va ?  
>-Sasuke ?<br>-Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

Le visage inquiet qui surplombait le mien me dégouta: Encore un mensonge. Tout n'était que pure comédie. Comme une litanie, qu'ils ne cessaient de me chanter. Avec haine je repoussai mon vis à vis, de façon à l'allonger sous moi. A califourchon au-dessus de lui, je l'empalai en moi, faisant passer ma colère par la douleur. Expirant et inspirant profondément, je calmai les piques acides qui assaillaient mes reins. Non! Je n'allais pas m'arrêter! Appuyant mes mains sur son torse, je commençai un déhanché effréné, comme si des pulsions animales m'envahissaient le corps. La poitrine se mouvait sous mes doigts, y imprégnant le rythme d'une respiration forte et saccadée. Je sentis une caresse sur mon mollet. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant d'avantage la douceur de cet attouchement.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Il l'a aimé en premier._

Un vif flash me fit ouvrir les paupières. Une panique sourde m'envahit. Alors que je me sentais planer, des doigts agrippèrent mes cheveux, rejetant ma tête en arrière et une langue humide passa le long de ma jugulaire. Les mouvements s'intensifièrent en violence, le désir ne cessait de monter, nous ne pouvions plus nous arrêter, la jouissance approchait. Un râle puissant transperça le silence, et une ligne blanche sépara nos deux corps tendus, avant de s'étaler sur nos torses.

_Elle était sa « petite amie ». Même si nous étions amis d'enfance._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Mon dieu! quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé à l'hôpital. Je n'étais pas mort._ _Je dois la rejoindre. Rapidement!_

Une voix me retint. Ta voix. Tu m'empêchais de sauter.

_-Tu as tué MA femme!_

Oui, c'était la tienne. Je n'avais pas le droit d'y toucher. Je n'avais pas le droit de la regarder. Je n'avais pas le droit d'y penser. Je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer.

_-Repaye-moi!_

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Que voulais-tu dire ? Je sentis tes bras m'enserrer la taille. Tes larmes chaudes coulaient dans mon dos, alors que tes mains tremblantes agrippaient fermement mon T-shirt.

_-Prends sa place!_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_-A partir de ce jour, je suis devenu la « femme » de_ Sasuke_._

Je conclu enfin mes explications. Une demi-heure que j'errai sur le toit, accompagné de mon kouhai. Je baissai la tête.

_-Comment est-ce-que tu peux encore vivre ? _Cria-t-il, fou de rage.

C'était prévisible...

_-Tu as tenté de te suicider avec la petite amie de ton meilleur ami! Comment oses-tu te tenir devant lui ? _Continua-t-il.

Je serrai les dents, coupable. Mes yeux cherchaient un repaire, juste de quoi m'aider. Je n'avais pas à me justifier de ce que j'avais fait. Et pourtant, je finis par répondre, incrédule:

_-Mais je dois faire compensation..._  
><em>-Une personne comme toi...<em> reprit-il, comme sourd à mes propos. _Je ne veux pas d'une personne sans valeur comme toi auprès de_ Sasuke_-sempai!_

Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de s'exclamer d'une voix forte:

_-Va crever!_

Je relevais le visage, choqué par ses mots. Son regard mouillé transperça le mien. Un silence pesant envahissait l'air. La tension était palpable.

-Inari, _ne soi__s__ pas si dur avec mon petit_ Naruto_._

Un sourire acre accroché à ses lèvres, il apparut derrière le dos du plus jeune. Le dénommé se retourna, interloqué. Inari prit hâte à exclamer son nom, sa voix tressaillante accentuant la marque de son étonnement.  
>Continuant de le fixer, d'un regard impénétrable, il divulgua en ces termes ma faiblesse:<p>

-_Si tu continue__s__ à le réprimander, il va se mettre à pleurer. Pardonne-lui maintenant!_  
>-<em>Pourquoi ?<em> Reprit tout de suite son interlocuteur, manifestant son mécontentement. _N'a-t-il pas trahi sempai? Pourquoi l'aides-tu ?_

D'un rapide coup d'œil Sasuke me jaugea, irrité:

_-Oh! Il t'a même parl__é__ de ça? Il semble qu'il t'apprécie vraiment!_ L'ironie déformait sa voix rauque, tout comme ce rictus amusé qui altérait ses traits.  
>Une vague nostalgique voila mes expressions, alors qu'Inari conclut la mascarade d'une voix implacable:<p>

_-Est-ce que je ne conviens pas?_

Ses mains s'agrippèrent à la chemise de son Sempai, quand il reprit plus calmement:

_-Je veux être la femme de Sempai!_

Un rire sarcastique perfora le calme qui régnait depuis la fameuse tirade. Un cri méprisant, railleur, dédaigneux, d'une nervosité cruelle, nous empala le cœur. Entre deux hilarités, le traître, l'assassin, le criminel nous déclama son monologue:

-_Alors c'est ça! Pas étonnant que Naruto t'apprécie! Tu ressemble__s__ bien à « cette femme »!_

Avec violence, il saisit les cheveux d'Inari, l'approchant de son visage, un murmure sadique entrava ses lèvres:

-_Tu veux prendre sa place Inari? Veux-tu mourir, petit? Tu es vraiment comme elle, tellement que j'ai envie de te tuer! Une sale peste, si rêveuse._

Mon trouble ne faisait que s'accentuer, alors qu'il releva les yeux jusqu'aux miens.

-_C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit..._ il marqua une pause avant de reprendre: _je lui ai dit « d'aller crever »._

Une envie frénétique percuta mes membres. Je serrais les poings, prêt à bondir. D'un geste leste mes phalanges frappèrent sa joue.  
>N'ayant pas bronché, il reporta sa main sur son visage meurtri, alors que mes injures martelaient sa fierté. Il m'interrompit, préférant répondre de son audace:<p>

_-Je ne supportais pas cette femme,_ le ton sur lequel il avait prononcé ce dernier mot semblait comme étranglé, _même si elle ne __s__'était pas suicidée, je l'aurai tué. Elle savait que je t'aimais!_

_« Je te ferai regretter ces paroles! »_

Une sueur froide s'écoula le long de mon dos.

_-Elle a dit que si je ne couchais pas avec elle, elle le dirai__t__._  
><em>-Qu... De quoi tu parles bordel?<em> Dis-je, perdu.  
><em>-Je lui ai di<em>_t__ d'aller crever parce que je la haïssais. _Me répondit-il, sèchement.

Une larme perla au coin de son oeil.

_-Parce que je t'aimais! Je ne l'aimais pas du tout._

Ces paroles devenaient vagues, il paraissait comme paniqué.

_-Elle a essayé de t'emmener avec elle!_

D'un geste tremblant il me prit dans ses bras. Il cacha ses larmes dans ma poitrine, avant de continuer en chuchotant:

-_Inari, tu t'es confessé à moi_... Celui-ci toujours témoin de la scène releva la tête. _Si je meurs aussi, tu serais capable de vivre pas vrai ? Mais je ne peux pas, si Naruto meur__t__ je ne serai pas capable de vivre!_  
><em>-POURQUOI? Ne dis pas ça!<em>  
><em>-Je suis désolé! J'avais prévu de ne jamais rien te dire. Mais je ne pouvais plus tenir très longtemps. Avoir mon bien-aimé couch<em>_er__ avec moi par compensation... c'était trop douloureux._

Les larmes s'écoulèrent et s'étouffèrent. Les cris s'éteignirent. Nos étreintes se refoulèrent. Et nos sombres liens se resserrèrent.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_Il n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureux de moi._

_Elle n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureuse de lui._

_Je n'aurai pas dû tomber amoureux de la petite-amie de mon meilleur ami._

_Les rumeurs se sont bien répandues, mais il en a tendrement souffert pour moi._

_« J'avais prévu de ne jamais rien te dire »_

_« J'avais trop peur que tu ne souffres à cause de ça »_

_Si Sasuke ne m'avait pas demand__é__ de repayer ma « dette » en vivant,_

_J'aurai sauté sans hésitation._

_Sasuke Uchiwa, « une personne bien »._

Assis sur un talus d'herbe tendre, je pense. Un bruissement retient mon attention. Un visage pâle encadré de doux cheveux noir. Une carrure protectrice. Des lèvres aguichantes. Des yeux calmes. Peut-être n'est-il pas si mauvais que ça.  
>Un sourire éclaire mon visage.<p>

_-Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je suis presque amoureux de toi._

_« En fin de compte, il doit quand même y avoir de l'amour. »_

_**Merci à ma Bêta : Celebrindal01**_

**Bon, En espérant que ça vous ****ait**** plu. :)**

**Reviews :D**


End file.
